In 3rd Generation Partnership Project Long-Term Evolution (3GPP-LTE) Release 8 (Rel-8) and Release 10 (Rel-10), the Physical Uplink Control CHannel (PUCCH) is designed to allocate wireless resources (e.g., physical resource blocks (PRBs) to user equipments (UEs) for transmissions semi-statically. In this regard, PUCCH formats 1, 1a, and 1b are defined in Rel-8 to support Acknowledgement/Negative (A/N) feedback (e.g., transmission of A/N bits) with a multiplexing capacity of up to 24 UEs. In Rel-10, PUCCH format 1b with channel selection was specified to support up to 4 UEs. Also in Rel-10, PUCCH format 3 was designed to support up to 20 bits with multiplexing capacity of 5 UEs. However, since the PUCCH resources for formats 1, 1a, 1b and 3 are allocated semi-statically, the allocated resources persist for multiple subframes of a radio frame. Accordingly, assigned resources are not reused when the load is relatively low or zero in a cell and/or format. Moreover, the modulation and coding schemes (MCS) for the PUCCH are designed for coverage, and fixed for PUCCH formats 1, 1a, 1b and 3. In this context, the multiplexing capacity is fixed even when all UEs are experiencing relatively good channel conditions.